Everybody's Entitled to My Opinion
Synopsis Brendon begins to write reviews for films on the internet. Plot Brendon starts writing online reviews for www.moviewinnerorwiener.com and forgets about his latest movie. Mr. Lynch is made interim principal, which Coach McGuirk takes full advantage of. Brendon then gets paid for doing the online reviews and his mother's very proud of him. Brendon shows Paula a press pass to see the premiere of "All That Violence" they sent him. Brendon is then told that he isn't going to a movie named "All That Violence". By the lockers, as soon as Brendon inserts a book in, himself and his friends have a talk about where they'll be staying during the movie. Melissa replies that she'll be staying at Brendon's and then asks Brendon where he, himself will stay. Brendon then responds that he'll be staying at Jason's. However, Jason says that Brendon can't stay at his house because his uncle ain't there. Brendon says that he's not going to stay there in reality. Melissa then responds that Brendon can pretend to stay at her house. She then asks Jason where he'll be staying. Jason responds that he'll be staying at his house with his uncle and parents. However, Melissa tells him that she means where herself, him, and Brendon will be staying while the movie is playing. Then, Jason responds that himself will be at the movies. Brendon is then sitting on the monkeybars, by himself. Mr. Lynch then shows up and asks him why he isn't hanging out with his friends. Brendon responds that he has some work to, in which he's writing reviews fo movie winner or wiener. Mr. Lynch then gets wore out. Brendon starts being courteous by asking him if there's anything he wants. Mr. Lynch then replies that he just needed to think. The word "suspended" is heard. Brendon is curious about this and walks up and asks if he's getting suspended. Mr. Lynch then tells Brendon that he isn't getting suspended. He says it's a faculty member. Brendon then says he has to go. Himself, Melissa, and Jason are then seen at night. Brendon is the only one not sitting at this point while the other two are. Melissa says that she doesn't like this. Jason replies that they found a headlight. Melissa then tells him that she doesn't want to hear that stuff. Jason says that he just said that they'd found a headlight...in a body. He then starts shaking Melissa and shouts "A DEAD BODY!". Melissa then tells him to stop. She tells him that didn't he know the teenagers go there to get drunk on Friday nights. Jason then asks her how she'd know that. Melissa responds that her father bought for them. Jason responds as "That's illegal". However, Melissa says that her father said they were just going to buy for 2 years anyway. She also says "Makes sense when he says it". She then tells Brendon that there's nothing wrong with drunk teenagers. Melissa says that herself, Brendon, and Jason can't stay there because they'll get eaten by coyotes. Cast * Brendon Small Walter — Brendon Small * Melissa Robbins — Melissa Bardin Galsky * Coach John McGuirk / Jason Penopolis / Perry — H. Jon Benjamin * Paula Small — Janine Ditullio * Josie Small – Loren Bouchard * Ronald Lynch - Ron Lynch Crew to be added References, Notes & Trivia *This is the first episode that Brendon doesn't focus on his latest movie. *Brendon starts his reviews with "in conclusion". *"All That Violence" is a parody of horror film series such as "Saw", "A Nightmare on Elm Street", "Friday the 13th" and "Halloween". Movies Within The Show *O’Pinion Where Art Thou? Previous Episode The Heart Smashers Next Episode The Wizard's Baker DVD Releases This episode was released on the season four DVD set on May 16, 2006. Category:Home Movies Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes